


The Hardest Fight

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [39]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Communinty: genprompt_bingo, Community: 100_women, Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Nosebleed, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, not summarised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gen prompt bingo prompt used was illness, for 100 women prompt used was fear and for prompt in a box prompt used was shadows.
> 
> Spoiler for Leonard Betts. Set after the final scene of the ep.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Holding a damp tissue against her bloodied nostrils, she looked at the mirror frowning as the reflection was that of an eight year old girl mimicking her current stance with an unspoken fear in her eyes of the penalty she was about to receive for getting into yet another fight with her older brother and ending up with a broken a nose, the shadows of the tell tale bruises of the injury were already forming under her eyes.

Looking away for a moment she briefly closed her eyes finally stemming the flow of blood. 

Once more she looked at the mirror, this time a thirty four year old woman who was about to be given a provisional end date of her own mortality much sooner than she had expected looked back at her.

Upon exiting the bathroom she switched the light off, allowing darkness to mask the release of tears.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> The piab prompt I used for this fic is from 2011 and there is no way to use it within the rules of the challenge now, however I will still be getting through [my list](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/136952.html) of remaining unused prompts from time to time.


End file.
